Marvin the Martian
Marvin the Martian is a fictional character that appears in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. The Miracle Elite Storyline In the Miracle Elite storyline, he appears in multiple adventures made by TheBrideKing. The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin coming soon... Kokoro beats up Evil Residents It's confirmed that Marvin the Martian will be one of the main villains but he will not join either of the villains teams. The Phantom's Apprentice coming soon... LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Marvin was brought back to life after being killed by the teenage heroine, who she led the group of Amazons. Marvin meets a villain named Charles Lee and his master: Haytham Kenway. Marvin quickly discovered that Connor Kenway was his (Hatham's) son who wished to end the prophecy of the Templar. Marvin watched Wesker and Loki on the news and decides to join them. But he must wait until Templar's downfall. After the downfall of them and other villains teams, Marvin teams up with Loki and Albert Wesker believing he can help in finding Purgatory for the two villains. Arlen, Kazuya, Molluck, Drek and Marvin all set to free Wesker and work on their plans. They are chased by the Hunter Force, Kratos, Colress, Qui-Gon and Wheatley. They do get away though and capture 3 bearers of the Elements of Harmony and their princess who Wesker, the Smoking Man and Loki take out and send to Purgatory. Loki and Wesker get into a business agreement with Chris Henderson who agrees to help them in their plan because they need aliens and that he can use the sentox to distract BlackGarurumon's followers. He and Wesker with CSM also get Kirahue to help them out in doing so as Marvin makes an negotiation with him. Wesker, CSM and Loki with Marvin take Kirahue to Sector 52 and they find the aliens they need to make an invasion in Springfield in accordance to their deal they let him go as Wesker has his own plans going on. He also learns of Dukat who he orders to his sub-ordinates to attack if he gets in their way Marvin is defeated by Slade's Ensemble and Black Star during the final battle but unlike his comrades he does escape. Trouble in London Marvin learned of the new threat towards the Miracle Elite. So, Marvin was recurited by Sheriff Vaisey into his master's syndicate. Sonofjafar Storyline The Legend of Dremented Manor TBA Trivia *Marvin was a first villain to join the multiple villain teams. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Planet Destroyers Category:On and Off Villains Category:Characters from the Looney Tunes Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Main Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Former Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Pilots Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Bauza Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mel Blanc Category:Court of British Underworld Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Bugs Bunny's Archenemies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hailing from the Warner Bros. Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joe Alaskey Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Characters hailing from the Duck Dodgers Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Ross